


prompt fills

by uropygid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uropygid/pseuds/uropygid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for various writing prompts via tumblr. Ratings vary between fills; spoilers and content warnings are noted at the beginning of each fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annie Leonhardt. Sadness.

_[Spoilers for the end of the anime and minor manga spoilers follow.]_

* * *

Annie had to admit to herself, with great reluctance, that Mikasa was _interesting_. She reminded Annie of herself, really. Perhaps Mikasa was an example of what Annie could have been, if the lone wolf had only allowed herself a pack.

Annie could never quite shake her curiosity about Mikasa, though. It inadvertently had led to an unspoken rivalry, which came to a head one day during a hand-to-hand combat training session. Eren kept badgering her to teach him her fighting moves; Annie was honestly beginning to wonder if Eren just enjoyed getting his ass kicked. She knew Mikasa acted like a protective guarddog around Eren, though, and it was only a matter of time before Mikasa retaliated.

It was pretty impressive that Mikasa could fling a guy like Reiner that far.

“Hey, Annie. Why don’t you teach those moves to me as well?” It was the first words Mikasa had actually spoken to Annie.

“Well, I don’t know about that…” Annie started, straightening up as Reiner groaned at her feet.

At dinner that night, Annie was startled when Mikasa sat down next to the blonde. She brushed her loose hair from her eyes, peering sidelong with open curiosity at Mikasa.

Mikasa didn’t meet Annie’s eyes, looking down at her food as she dragged her spoon through her stew. “Thank you,” she said. “Annie.”

Annie glanced past Mikasa to where Eren and Armin hovered nearby, looking anxious.

Snorting in a mixture of disgust and amusement, Annie rose to her feet and slipped off the bench without another word, abandoning the remains of her supper.

—-

As she fell from the wall, Annie looked to the sky, past Mikasa, and thought: _We could have been friends._


	2. Bertholdt x Reiner. Admiration + Hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by a lot of idea-jamming with[antiperspirantforbertholdt on tumblr](http://tmblr.co/mMfBloxocCCU65jLVa-n1tg); he gets like half the credit for this._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Content warnings** for self-injury mention, body dysphoria  & self-hate and manga spoilers. Rating is Teen for suggestive content._

It wasn’t so much that Bertholdt felt less self-conscious in his Titan form — but that it was  _intentionally_  unnatural. (( _grimace full of too many, perfectly-even teeth; tendons slipping across meat-red flesh as he moved; disproportionately thin arms compared to pillar-strong legs; clouds of shimmering steam that lifted off his burning hide_ ))

In human form, well… ‘Uncomfortable’ was the kindest word Bertholdt would use. He wasn’t graceful, and he felt he had to move deliberately to keep his limbs (( _too long, too narrow_ )) from getting tangled somehow.

He broke a sweat at the slightest bit of physical activity, and he was perpetually aware of the resulting pungent personal odour and an oily sheen to his hair and skin.

Clothing was uncomfortable; it either flattened or pulled at the unnatural amount of hair coating his body. It made him his arms and shoulders and chest and legs itch in a way that made him want to claw at himself until it sloughed away under his nails. 

At least clothing covered him, though, offering some barrier between others’ eyes and himself. Bertholdt wouldn’t even change in front of the other boys, slinking into bed and changing between the day’s clothes and his pyjamas under the sheets. He bathed alone when he could seize a chance, scrubbing furiously with the rough, hard ration soap. (( _as if he could wash away the dark hair, the disobedient sweat glands, the raw pink friction burns the 3DMG harness left on his copper skin_ ))

Then there was the way Reiner looked at him.

Reiner was the only person Bertholdt could allow to see him in any state of undress. Bertholdt was still painfully aware of his body as he allowed Reiner to remove his undershirt, the thin fabric sticking to his damp skin.

Reiner drew in a sharp breath and drew his fingers through the thatch of black hair on Bertholdt’s chest.

No matter how many times they’d been intimate, he always gave Bertholdt this _look_ , like the first time they had — fumbling and adolescent — hastily undressed each other. Reiner’s gaze was reverent and lovesick and just a touch wolfish, and it made Bertholdt’s hair stand on end with the intensity of it.

Bertholdt found it hard to be so self-critical when Reiner was looking at him like  _that._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr over at [swordboyfriend](http://swordboyfriend.tumblr.com/).


End file.
